Strawberry Covered in Melted Chocolate
by Madison706
Summary: hmm how do i put this.. A Day With Wen and His Girlfriend i dont know just read..you'll love it! it's a cute mushy love story-ish enjoy R&R :


**IM BAACCKKK Yeah! Maddy May(me) Has been out of it! How are yall liking my sister's Story Good hmm? Yeah..Um Well Im Going on trip to California,To meet The Well known Adam Hicks Hayley Kiyoko Blake Michael and Chris Brochu! :) It's Going to Be Exciting!..hmm what else? oh this Story..Um! kind of nervous i dont know why, ANYWAYS, This Story Is About Wen and His Girlfriend..Question is who is his girlfriend? bah! i think we all know who it is.. :) I dont own anything obviously..the song in the story is _Still there for me by Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens _ well i guess i'll let yall read now..sorry if seems kinda short...okay you can read now..**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

Watching the Clock sigh..tick tock tick tick BOOM!...nothing well, I wonder If she is thinking of me? I Cant wait to see Her At Lunch..Im not understaing the teacher one bit i hate spanish too bad it was required anyways,She Brings So much joy to the world well at our table at this point..

"Wendell!" Mr. Whatever His Name is teacher sir said..

"Hmm What!"

"Class is Over, you may leave now" Mr. Yeah..Him told me, I got up and walked out saying nothing more to that thing of a teacher..

**_LUNCH (:_**

Her POV

The Way his Hair Fluffed, The strawberry color makes me smile. We Are Perfect Together!..Um we haven't told anyone yet, Hope One Day we will get the Courage to tell our friends..Ugh! He's Late Again..I hate when he's late!

"Hey Guys!" Wen Said at his arrival

"Hey" Everyone said back but me I was a little irratated..

"Hey you okay?" My Bestest Friend Asked

"Im Fine Just Lost in my Thoughts" I slightly smiled

"oh okay, Well anyways we need to meet after school in the music hall" Stell said

Charlie Wen and Scott Groaned

"Man We Always Have Something Come Up!" Charlyn Whined Ill never know why i call him that..

"BABIES!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at wen sticking his tounge out at me..

*RING*

"That's the bell!" Scott said

"nahh i thought it was a Firetruck!" Stella said back to him in a sarcastic tone

We Went to our classes i had english with Charlyn right now.. see how this goes knowing him something will bound to happen..

About thirty-five mins into the class we were all bored..

"Charles, Luis and Clark are whom?" asked

"Wait..Are we in History, i thought this was english!" Charlie said a bit confused

I rested my head on my right hand looking towards my left away from Charlie..

Sighed "Charles, Luis and clark are whom?"

Charlyn didn't say a word..the whole class was waiting..Ugh goodness char. "Charlie She's Asking For an Complete Sentence on Who Luis and Clark are!" I Said Breaking the Silence..

"OH!" He said dragging the H out.

"Oh My" The Class said in unison I just rolled my eyes..

Wen's Pov

I don't understand these Mixed Physical Edumacation! Well I had this class with Stella and Scott Whoopie!

"Gifford Catch!" Scott Said Throwing the ball

Ahh BasketBall coming this way! "Oh Snap!" I Ducked and the ball went over me.

"Baby" Stella said..they call us that alot!

"It was coming towards my beautiful face!" I Smiled

She Changes the Subject

"Do you even like anyone?" she asked

Scott Looked at me and listened..

"Of Course, I like You Mo Olivia"

Scott laughed stella wanted to hit me

"You know what i ment Wen" She said

i sighed

"I Dont See me Being the one to date though stella.."

i knew her exact words were going to be "If you liked someone ask them out" so i said something before she did

"how did you know what i was go- Nevermind..Who is she?" She Asked

"Not telling.."

"PLEASEEEE!" She begged

"Umm...NO!"

"fineee!" She said and walked away..

**_Ten minutes before schools out(:_**

Her POV

Wen Texted me to saying to get out of class early so i did..

**_Music Hall(:_**

"What are you doing babe?"

"Just Finished a random duet for anyone who wants it" wen said

"You're such a dork, you could of just said i finished a song"

"I'll work on it" He said with a wink.. "Want to sing it?"

"What!"

"I Can't sing it Myself its a duet and there isnt anyone else here to sing it with me so.." He Explained

_[Wen]_

_Lately I've been thinking_

_About the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here,_

_If not for you_

_I had to take a little time_

_To try to work things out_

_And you should know that_

_I have never meant_

_To let you down_

I Smiled this song is good...

_[Both]_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

_[**Her **]_

_Sometimes I know I can be_

_So hard to understand (It's ok)_

_Even when I'm lost_

_You show me who I really am_

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride_

_But because of you I've learned_

_To lose my selfish pride_

_[Both]_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause I, I_

_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I, I_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_Oh you're always there for me yeah_

_Oh no it's love_

_Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)_

_It must be love_

_Ooohhh_

_It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

I'm So into this song! it's really amazing..

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_And I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all_

_And I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

"Ahh I love it" He Bows

"Thank you!" he told

"Welcome!"

Wen's POV

We Just Stared at wach other and smiled as moments pass then i lent in and kissed her i enjoyed her kissing back!..yet she pulled away..

"I love you Wen" She Said

"And You Know Ill ALWAYS Love You Mo Banjaree!" I pulled her in for another kiss...mmm i could smell her hair that smelled just like my favorite place to be..The ocean..

"Well Well Well" Stella Said Walking down up to the stage with the other three behind her..

"BUSTED!" Olivia and Scott said Laughing..

"When did this happen!" Charlie asked

they came on to the stage we sat in a circle.. "It was about four months ago..." Mo Said starting off the story..

**_Minutes later after her story...(:_**

Mo's POV

Wow..longest story ever..(:

"Do yall Have Secret Nicknames?" Olivia asked with a huge smile on her face..

"Well Since we have one thing we admire the most about ourselves we got our nicknames from our hair!" they laughed "He Calls Me Chocolate and i call him Strawberry"

"Lame!" Charlie said i whacked him.."Oww!"

"Oh Grow Up Charlyn!" he is why im glad i dont have a lil brother!

Wen's Pov

She got up and sat in my lap with happiness i'm glad they approve!

"You're the Melted chocolate that he- wait" Stella looked over at me "Wen your the Strawberry that you dip in her Melted chocolate!"

"Only you would say something like that stells" Scott said I laughed

Mo Turned to me and kissed my cheek, you can hear the girls and charlie squeal! We glared at him..

"What!" Charlie tried saying in a deep voice we laughed and continued on with my wondeful life with Mohini Banjaree..

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo What did you think? Wasnt what you expected..huh? you probably seen it coming... Ill Be Writing another and since you guys now know who the couple is my next story will be about when they got together.. :)<strong>

**Xoxo Maddy May **


End file.
